Oki Gokiburi
Oki Gokiburi is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Oki is blonde with yellow eyes. She wears her hair in twin ponytails and has two hair antennae. Gallery Oki Color2.png|(Ignore the pink text) Oki Color.png|Oki getting ready at her friends house Oki2.png Oki13.png Oki6.gif Oki4.png|Oki arrogant Oki3.gif|Oki arrogant Oki8.png|Oki arrogantly explaining her Air Detection ability Oki7.gif|Oki arrogant Oki5.gif|Goki being isolated in middle school Oki Gokiburi.png|Oki nervously preparing to apologize to a classmate Oki Swimsuit.png|Oki's pool swimsuit Oki9.png|Oki nervous Oki10.png|Oki nervous Oki11.png|Oki hyping herself up Oki12.png|Oki hyping herself up Oki15.png|Oki Pajamas Oki14.png|Oki Pajamas argueing Oki17.png|Oki Pajamas Oki22.png|Oki Pajamas gossiping Oki20.png|Oki Pajamas playful Oki21.gif|Oki Pajamas Oki16.gif|Oki Pajamas Excited Oki23.gif|Oki Pajamas bored Oki8.gif|Oki Pajamas talking in bed Oki18.gif Oki19.gif|Oki Pajamas very excited Personality Oki starts off arrogant in the beginning of the series. She acted this way as a coping mechanism because of her history of bullying. After (to be added) she started to lose her arrogance for the most part and start to act more like an average girl, starting to view her classmates as equals, although she'll still have instances of it from time to time. She gets nervous when she has to fight people she views as stronger than her, although she can manage to hype herself up. She is extremely confident about her speed, agility, and dodging ability. History Oki was isolated and picked on ever since her quirk manifested since the other children and even some adults thought of her as gross and disgusting because of her quirk. Some of her classmates and upperclassmen have tried to beat her up before, but they failed to manage to touch a single hair on her head. This was the start of the development of her arrogant personality. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities High Strength: She is able to knock people out with lariats and dropkicks. Great Speed: Oki is extremely fast and agile, very rarely is she outran. High Stamina: High Durability: Great Endurance: It takes a lot for Oki to be put down and stay down. Immense Reflexes: Oki has immense reflexes, her reaction speed is 10x a normal person's. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Oki usually fights by using her superior speed, agility, and air detection to dodge and run around her opponents. She attacks by blindsiding her opponents with her Roach Lariat and Roach Dropkick. If she thinks she can't defeat her opponents, she'll run and set up traps with her oil. Quirk [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roach Roach]: This Quirk grants Oki the abilities of a Roach. Which results in great agility, great speed, air detection, and immense reflexes. She can also secrete large amounts of oil from her skin. This oil is skin oil to be specific, meaning it's non-flammable, prevents dehydration, slows vibrations, and acts as a shield towards poison, chemicals, and bacteria. If she is knocked unconscious, she will dodge unpredictability and do simple-minded tackles against anyone that attacks her. She is not conscious in this state, she can only dodge and attack attackers physically. Techniques Air Detection: Oki uses her antennae to detect the direction of air flow, as well as it's pressure. She uses this information to quickly detect nearby threats and dodge attacks. By perceiving the airflow, with even the most subtle sign of an attack, she can sense it and dodge it before it even happens. Oilpiration: Oki secretes oil from her skin. Oil Trail: Oki secretes some oil from her skin as she is going somewhere, leaving a trail of oil for her allies to follow or for her opponents to be lured into a trap. Oil Spill: Oki secretes oil from her skin and sets up a slippery trap with it. Oil Escape: Oki secretes oil from parts of her body stuck with an adhesive or being bound, which results in her escape from it. Oil Cuticle: Oki secretes oil from her skin in order to shield herself from poison, chemicals, and bacteria. It also gives her massive resistance towards fire, heat, and dehydration. It also slows down her vibration, as well as other peoples which lets her use it as a defense against vibration attacks and reduce the power of physical attacks to a degree. Roach Lariat: Oki uses her speed and agility to deliver a lariat to her opponent, usually from the front and before they can react. Roach Drop: Oki uses her speed and agility to drop kick her opponent, usually in the head and from surprise. Super Moves Roach Mode: Oki automatically uses this technique when she is knocked out, she will dodge unpredictability and do simple-minded tackles against anyone that attacks her. She is not conscious in this state, she can only dodge and attack attackers physically. Lasts until she regains consciousness. Other Author Note: Although her physical speed is ranked as Great Speed which would put her at a 3 in the speed stat, her Immense Reflexes and air detection ability make her able to fight at the level of a 5 in speed. Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against Fire and Heat Quirks due to her Oil Cuticle technique. * Very good compatibility against Dehydration Quirks due to her oil supply in her body and her Oil Cuticle technique. * Good compatibility against Vibration Quirks due to her oil slowing down vibrations and her Oil Cuticle technique. Bad * Bad compatibility against Wind Quirks due to their wind messing with Oki's air detection's ability to help her, lowering her evasion ability. Equipment & Weapons Battles Trivia * Oki's name Oki means My Heart and Gokiburi means Cockroach. * Oki Gokiburi is based on Oki Megumi from the series Arachnid. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Females Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe